


Her Love Made Me

by belivaird_st



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Belinda x Fleabag one-shot.
Relationships: Belinda/Fleabag (Fleabag)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Her Love Made Me

One late night, Fleabag’s dark brown eyes roll back shut with pleasure with tousled brown locks of hair spill onto a pillow. Belinda lays in bed naked with her face buried between the young woman’s legs. She repeatedly licks Fleabag before suckling her thin layers of skin, pulling her mouth out, eventually. Fleabag moans softly, reopening her eyes to the ceiling of Belinda’s bedroom. She feels the tip of the older woman’s nose rub across her vagina, breathing hot air, making her giggle from being ticklish.

“Are you laughing at me?” Belinda speaks sharply. She leans in, kissing the girl, then rises up with the coral pink bedsheets falling off her disheveled, short-haired head. ”Have I done something funny?”

“I’m sort of ticklish,” Fleabag giggles, sliding one arm around to hold Belinda in place as they press their bodies together in perfect eye-level with their breasts touching, hips intact, toes bumping into each other. Belinda now leans down to kiss Fleabag on the lips before caressing her cheekbone with her knuckles. 

“You’re so lovely, it’s frightening how much I’m enjoying this.”

”Maybe I’m your type after all?” Fleabag grins, eyelids lowering.

Belinda laughs back in response.


End file.
